


Hearts of Black and Gold

by SkinnyCanuck



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Curse Breaking, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Halloween, Magic-Users, Rumbelle - Freeform, The Enchanted Forest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyCanuck/pseuds/SkinnyCanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Nefarious is going on in the Dark Castle, and Emma Swan must find a way to escape. But what will she find within the bowels of the castle? and what is up with the strange occupants inside, including her unnerving host Zelena... a gift for EriksTrueAngle for the Halloween Rumbelle Revelry prompts on Tumbler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not in Maine Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EriksTrueAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriksTrueAngel/gifts).



> The prompts given to me for this fic were: Enter at own risk; possessed; and crow. Happy Halloween Week!

 

The storm had gotten worse while she had been wandering around out in the forest. She cursed out loud when the rain pelted down harder and blurred her vision. For the fifth time that night she slipped in the mud, her jeans now looking less blue and browner with the wet earth as she trudged along.

 _There had to be some form of shelter nearby_.

Almost an hour prior, Emma had been perfectly dry while driving home from another long day of work. She knew she shouldn’t have taken the Morton case; her gut told her it was a bad idea, but the money was just too good to let up and so she had driven all the way from Boston to Maine, finding her guy within hours on arrival. She had celebrated her good luck too early it seemed, for the minute she left the police station and jumped in her yellow Volkswagen, the rain began to come down – just a few spatters here and there at first, barely enough to keep her wind shield wipers on the lowest setting. Then as she drove through the woods just outside of Skowhegan, (or what she hoped had been Skowhegan, for she didn't really pay attention to the sign) the rain began to pour harder.

It was the blinding light which suddenly burst in front of the little yellow car that disorientated Emma, and the wet pavement that had her small car spinning out of control and down a ravine where a tree stopped her car from heading further down toward the river, Emma's head snapping forward and making contact with her steering wheel.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been unconscious, but she figured it couldn’t have been too long for when she cracked her eyes open it was still dark and still raining as hard as ever. 

 _I should have stayed in the damned car_. Emma swore once more when slipped on a wet mound of dirt, this time being quick enough to catch herself on a soggy Rowan tree. Once Emma felt purchase against the tree she furrowed her brow and glanced upward at the spidery branches.

Rowan trees didn’t grow in Maine.

Another flash of lighting followed by a loud bang had Emma jumping away from the misplaced tree and staring off into the distance to where she saw the outline of a very large building.

She took a few steps forward, clearing away small shrubs and waiting for the rain to let up just enough to prove that she wasn’t just seeing things. Another flash of light showed the roofs of the building below, _possibly a hotel_? And she quickly moved down the wet hill toward it, slipping once or twice in the meantime. Yes it definitely was a real building, and it had to be some sort of hotel because, along with Rowan trees, Maine did not have castles.

The ground flattened out and Emma found herself on a winding dirt road which guided her to the outer walls of the Hotel.

 _It’s just styled to look like a Castle._ Emma insisted to herself as she started to sprint toward the tall iron gates.

“Please don’t be locked…” Emma chanted as she reached the Iron Bars, planked by four round towers. With a sigh Emma came to a halt just under the lip of the small stretch of roof that fitted over the gate, a single padlock keeping her from entering into the courtyard of the Hotel. Sweeping a strand of wet blond hair out of her face, Emma dug into the pockets of her now ruined leather jacket, coming up with her lock picker (that she always kept on her person, just in case) and knelt down in the wet gravel to pick the lock.

Surely the Hotel owners would understand, or perhaps they wouldn’t even know.

The padlock easily opened for Emma and she squeezed through the now open gate and continued up the gravel driveway, passing what once may have been a very beautiful garden, but was now run down and soggy, with headless statues and cracked fountains littering the baroque styled gardens. 

A heavy oak door stood imposingly before Emma and she craned her neck to look up at it, rolling her eyes at the opulence of it all. She eyed the lock on the door, and reached out to touch the black metal handle in the shape of a lion’s head, only to jump back in surprise when the door slowly opened with a loud creak the minute her skin touched the metal.

A nervous shiver travelled slowly up her spine when she thought about entering. Something was telling her not to go in, but another clash of thunder and the beginnings of hail had Emma holding her breath and pushing into the hotel despite what her instincts told her.

She quickly shoved the door closed, letting out a bang which had Emma wincing at loudness of it.

With a sigh Emma flicked her arms sending out thick droplets of water onto the marble floors and wiped her face with the back of her hand, her hair now hanging heavily from her skull.

“Please, do make yourself at home Dearie.”

Emma let out an embarrassing yelp at the sound of the voice behind her and she spun around in surprise.

Standing before her in the centre of the hotel lobby (which was more like an entry hall than a lobby) was a slight man in a black suit, his dark eyes narrowed and watching her with amusement, the corners of his thin lips upturned ever so slightly in what Emma could only describe as a slightly condescending smirk.

“Hey, sorry for barging in…” Emma began, straightening up just a bit and evaluating the man before her, “But its pouring like crazy out and my car broke down…” she was rambling but Emma couldn't help it. As she continued the man’s smirk grew ever so slightly before his tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he raised an elegant hand to silence her.

“No need to apologize, we've actually been expecting you, Emma.” 

Emma gaped at him in shock for a moment before narrowing her eyes and taking a step back.

“How do you know my name?” she asked suspiciously while calculating how fast it would take her to yank open the heavy oak door and run out…

“There’s no need to be skittish. I certainly mean you no harm.” The man smiled thinly before lifting up a gold handled cane that Emma failed to notice earlier and presented it to her for her inspection, “And besides, without my cane I’m practically a cripple. If you wished to run back out into the storm I certainly wouldn't be able to catch you, and if you decided to stay and for some reason felt threatened by me," he shrugged nonchalantly and dropped the cane back to the ground, " then that gun in your pocket would be able to stop any _dangerous_ movements on my part.”

Emma blinked in surprise at the man who continued to grin smugly at her.

“How did you know I had a gun?” Emma asked suspiciously as she shifted her weight. Her feet were soaked through and it was starting to feel very uncomfortable. The man’s smile grew slightly, showing off a glint of gold in his teeth. He then furrowed his brow and leaned casually onto his cane before shrugging slightly,

“You seem like the sort of woman to always be prepared. It was really just a lucky guess.”

The man then straightened and motioned to a large oak door to his left,

“Dinner is ready and waiting for you through there, Miss. Swan if you would be so kind…” The man moved swiftly to the door, his cane making a loud clicking sound on the marble flooring. He stopped just before the door and spun back around to face Emma, his face now impassive and his smile paper thin as he watched her shift once again uncomfortably on the spot. Her leather jacket was starting to feel tight around her arms and she did feel hungry, but everything about the entire situation was just completely off.

“What do you mean dinner is waiting?” Emma asked testily, trying hard not to show her discomfort.

The man only blinked at her before sighing slightly.

“Like I said, we have been expecting you. Now, if you please?”

The man’s brown eyes softened just a bit, that aloof edge fading ever so slightly and Emma found herself slowly giving in. He was right, even if the situation was as messed up as she was sure it was, she did have a loaded gun – which she knew how to use. She once again glanced at the door leading back into the storm, a clash of lightening brightening up the stained glass window and scattering shadows along the floor.

 _Fuck it._ Emma thought as she slowly began to head toward the doors to what she assumed was the dining room. It was a sketchy situation; however the tightness of her jacket, her saggy shoes and the grumble of her stomach convinced Emma to stay, just until the storm lessened.

The man nodded his approval of Emma’s decision and pushed open the oak doors, showing Emma into an elaborately decorated room. Her jaw dropped slightly at the opulence of it all – the gold painted detailing on the walls, the intricate tapestries and shelves upon shelves of artefacts. It was like a museum. The centre of the room held an extremely long table which could easily seat up to 20 people and on the table was a cornucopia of food.

“Is there going to be a party?” Emma joked, glancing back to the doors to where the man had been standing. However the man was nowhere to be found and Emma frowned as she looked around to see where he could have gone off to.

“Oh my dear, no. It’s just you and me tonight I'm afraid.”

A smooth accented voice had Emma spinning around to face an elegantly dressed woman sitting at the head of the table, wine glass in hand and smiling at Emma. The woman was taller than Emma by two inches and had hair that was a rich red colour which contrasted with the deep green of her sequinned dress that hung low and showed off ample cleavage.

“Who are you?” Emma asked distrustfully, looking around once more for the man that let her in. The woman laughed loudly as if what Emma had said was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

“Oh my, where are my manners?” she sighed, placing her wine glass onto the table before standing and slithering over to where Emma tensely stood. “My name is Zelena Greene. You can call me Zelena though of course.” She drawled, offering Emma a manicured hand.

Emma glanced at the hand warily before reaching out and giving it a sturdy shake.

“Emma Swan, but I'm thinking you already knew that.” Emma replied, giving Zelena a once over and a small distrustful smile.

Zelena laughed again, and Emma found herself comparing the woman’s laugh with a witch’s cackle.

“Oh yes of course, Emma. May I call you Emma?” Zelena asked  before continuing without waiting for an answer, “I've been waiting for you to arrive, wondering when you were going to be here and now of course here you are and it’s wonderful to finally meet _the_ Emma Swan.”

“Yeah huh…” Emma muttered glancing at the food and then around the room again before folding her arms across her chest, the leather jacket tightening around her elbows uncomfortably.

“So tell me, Zelena.” Emma continued, eyeing the woman again, “How is it that you know me? Cuz I can’t say I've ever met you before, and I can’t say I've ever been to this Hotel before.”

Zelena raised an overly plucked eyebrow as she reached across the table to a bowl of fruit and popping a purple grape into her mouth.

“Hotel?” she clarified, her thin lips curving up into a curious smirk. “This is a castle dear, not a place for dull strangers to kick up their legs while on ‘ _Vaycay’_.” Zelena laughed before walking back over to the head of the table and sitting down.

Emma dropped her arms and stared at Zelena with shrewd disbelief,

“the only castles in Maine, Zelena, are hotels. So if you’re trying to say that this isn't a hotel…” Emma began before Zelena stopped her with a shake of her head and a massive eye roll.

“Miss Swan, you are not in Maine. This is the enchanted forest. Didn't Gold tell you?” Zelena asked, pouring herself another glass of red wine as well as a second glass for Emma.

Emma couldn't help the snort of amusement that came out.

“Enchanted forest?” Emma asked dryly, crinkling her forehead in disbelief . When Zelena only stared back at her Emma cleared her throat and frowned. “You’re being serious?”

Zelena smiled condescendingly at Emma and gestured to the seat next to her. Emma shook her head and took a step back.

“No no, I'm good.”

 There was no way she was sitting down at a table and drinking wine with a crazy woman.

“Emma.” Zelena began, giving her a false sympathetic smile. “Emma darling. I've been watching you for a while, and I have been waiting for you to come for years, so of course when I saw your car through my mirror speeding down the road near to a portal well…” Zelena waved her hand in the air and shrugged, “I just had to bring you here. You see, I have an issue, and I _know_ that you, my dear Emma Swan, can help.”

Emma took another step back and shook her head. Portals were science fiction and what this woman was implying was absolutely crazy, _and what the hell does she mean, saw my car through her mirror?_. Zelena seemed to be able to sense Emma’s trepidation and smiled sympathetically at her.

“Don’t worry, you’re not going crazy.” Zelena said softly, as if she were speaking to a child that needed comfort, and Emma almost snorted at the idea. She wasn't the crazy one, Zelena was. “You see," Zelena continued, placing her wine back onto the table and leaning forward, "I have magic, _this_ is a land of magic. Here let me show you.”

Zelena stood up from the table and walked over to Emma. Emma’s brain was urging her to pull out her gun or run away but instead she stayed rooted on the ground and watched suspiciously as Zelena stood before Emma and flicked her wrist dramatically. There was a puff of smoke and a slight tingling sensation and suddenly Emma no longer felt cold and wet. When she looked down she jumped back in shock, noticing her shoes and jacket no longer sopping wet and instead completely dry. Even her hair was dried and no longer hanging heavily from her head.

“How the hell did you do that?” Emma asked, her eyes growing wide with surprise and a little bit of fear. Zelena only laughed and clapped her hands together before giving Emma a slight bow.

“Magic my dear, as I said. Now do you believe me?”

Emma stared at Zelena in disbelief, still not quite convinced. Maybe she hit her head when her car spun out of control and she was in some strange dreamlike coma. Or even crazier, maybe she just wasn't in Maine any more. Emma looked down at her hands again and then back to the Woman in green, deciding that she was most definitely dreaming and she needed to wake up.

Zelena sighed happily and gave Emma a toothy smile.

“Well Emma, I imagine you had a very long journey. If you don’t feel like eating then perhaps you should be shown to your room. I can always have the help bring you up a bite to eat should you get hungry in the interim, then tomorrow we have a very big day planned. I would show you around but I really don’t have time tonight. Perhaps tomorrow, if we have time.”

Zelena sashayed over to a rope hanging by the fireplace and gave it a bit of a pull to signal for the servants.

“You didn't tell me why I'm here.” Emma said suddenly, deciding she might as well play along with whatever crazy games her imagination wanted her to join in. Zelena gave her a mysterious smile and walked over to Emma, leaning forward conspiratorially.

“You and I are going to change the world.”


	2. The Librarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting chapters for this fic in quick successions so that I can have it all posted in time for Halloween! enjoy.

Emma was escorted up the large staircase by an eerily pale man who had been summoned by Zelena. He didn’t say a word as he walked Emma up the stairs and down a dimly lit corridor which lead to another set of stairs. His movements were sluggish, as if he were sleepwalking, and Emma almost stepped right onto his heels a few times.

“So…” Emma began awkwardly as she tried to get the man to make eye contact with her as they slowly moved side by side up the second flight of stairs, “This place huh. Pretty large. Sort of creepy though don’t you think? Not feeling a very good vibe…” Emma gave the man a sideways glance and frowned when she failed to get a reaction.

“Got a name?” She asked after they finally made it to the correct floor and slowly walked down a corridor which was dressed completely in dark brocade and featured actual torches to light the way. The man paused for a moment, and knit his heavy eyebrows together in thought.

“Will…” he said in a dazed voice, his dark eyes wide and glassy as he stared at the red carpeting in a trance.

“I’m Emma.” She said with a slight smile, thrusting her hand out to Will. He completely ignored her hand as he turned to face her, his dark eyes finally resting on her face.

“Emma Swan.” He said slowly, his frown deepening further. Emma felt a chill run up her spine and she laughed nervously.

“Yeah that’s me. Apparently I'm like a celebrity here…” she joked half heartedly, seriously doubting that the zombie like man before her was able to understand jokes in his current state.

“We've been expecting you.” Will said in that dazed voice of his; the same words that that man had used when Emma first stumbled upon the castle. Emma swallowed nervously and looked around the hallway. Before she could think of some form of retort Will turned on his heel and began walking toward one of the doors at the end of the hallway, turning the knob and opening it up in one swift motion.

Emma tentatively stepped to the door and peered in before finally stepping fully inside.

“Thanks…” Emma began when she turned around only to see that Will had already begun walking back down the hall in the same slow pace as before. Emma frowned and slowly shut the door, staring at the handle before deciding to lock it. Just in case.

The room was larger than Emma had anticipated and she let out a gush of air at the sheer elegance of the furniture. A massive four poster bed was featured directly in the center of the room, draped with heavy curtains of a deep blue colour. The vanity on the far end was gilded and more opulent than Emma had seen any vanity. There was a roaring fireplace and she quickly moved to it and reached her hands out to the licking flames, feeling the warmth reach through her hands and warming up her center. She continued to glance around the room in awe as she rubbed the cold away.

Emma noticed a small door to her right and she peeked around the corner to find a copper tub and towels neatly lined up next to bath salts and soaps, eyeing another small door just off to the side.

“Dear God, no thank you.” Emma mumbled under her breath when she opened the smaller door to the water closet, finding what appeared to be a medieval styled toilet but mostly resembled a wooden outhouse. 

She shut the door to the ‘en suite’ and plopped down onto the bed, letting out an impressed noise when she sank into the soft pillow top. _The toilet might suck but at least the bed was nice._

Emma sat on the bed for what felt like a long while, the storm still raging outside the bedroom window, but the adrenaline was still pumping through her veins and she decided she had to find something to occupy her time while she waited out the storm.

 

* * *

 

 

Zelena burst through her bedroom door and tossed her shawl onto the King sized bed in the center of the room before starting to pull the pins from out of her hair. With a frown she sat heavily upon the chair before her vanity while each pin was pulled out of her red hair and dropped onto the vanity table. Emma Swan was not exactly what she had been expecting, and Zelena really was not fond of surprises.

When she found out the key to what she needed was a girl from the Land Without Magic, she had expected someone more… Zelena stared at her reflection in the mirror and tried to think up exactly what she had expected of the famous Emma Swan.

“Rumpelstiltskin!” She called out angrily before picking up her hairbrush and attacking her mane of curls.

Behind her, Zelena could see Rumpelstiltskin materialize out of thin air, his mouth in a tight line and still wearing his dark suit and holding that cane.

“You don’t have to dress up anymore, doll. It’s just you and me here.” Zelena grinned wickedly, though Rumpelstiltskin only rolled his eyes before waving his hand and changing into his usual leather pants and black dragon hide jacket, but still keeping the gold tipped cane in his hands.

“Better, Dearie.” He snarled tilting back and placing his cane directly between his feet.

Zelena grinned and tossed her brush back onto the vanity and arose from her spot. She turned on her heel and grinned at Rumpelstiltskin.

“She’s not exactly what I was expecting.” Zelena began, crossing her arms and tapping a long finger against her inner elbow while her mouth twisted into a scowl.

Rumpelstiltskin furrowed his brow and sighed, “And what exactly were you expecting? Some simpering maiden? Someone you can easily manipulate?” he said with a slight quirk of his lips.

Zelena narrowed her eyes at him. _He was enjoying this wasn’t he?_

“I don’t understand.” She pouted, waving her hand in the air in frustration, “I did all the proper preparations. I created the food, I had us dressed up in clothing from her land, I even made the outside of the castle look closer to the castles in her land, and yet she is…” Zelena let out a sound of frustration, nearly stomping her foot. She had it all planned out. Create a natural disaster, strand Emma Swan in the rain, lead her to Zelena’s warm and inviting home, make her feel like she was still in her world, so as to not completely scare her off, and then set Zelena free and still the woman looked at Zelena as if she were crazy.

“You said this would be easy!” she cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Rumpelstiltskin. He let out a mirthless chuckle and shook his head.

“I said nothing of the sort. Nothing is easy, everything comes with a price. Time is what you need now if you wish to enact the spell. And you will need Emma Swan’s help to do it Dearie.”

Zelena fumed at Rumple and considered punishing him for his insolence with a lashing. Instead she took a deep breath and slowly dropped her arms, a sly smile slowly forming on her lips.

Rumpelstiltskin’s smug look dissipated slightly and he grimaced when Zelena stepped toward him. She reached out and tucked a lock of his hair behind one ear and smugly smiled while trailing her hand down the side of his face and resting it upon his leather vest.

“You’re right. I’m just impatient is all.” She purred as she slowly began to push the dragon hide jacket from his shoulders, causing him to stiffen his spine and grip his cane harder than before, the knuckles on his hand whitening. “I’m just sick of this place, I want to leave. I need to leave. And I know you wish to as well.”

Zelena pried the cane from Rumpelstiltskin’s hands, his only barrier from the woman and tossed it aside, finally able to pull the jacket completely off with Rumpelstiltskin reluctantly letting her do so. For a moment she was almost unsure if she wished to break the spell on the castle and go to bigger and brighter places. The power she held was intoxicating and in that moment her power over Rumpelstiltskin was nearly satisfying enough to forget the 28 years of being frozen in a curse of her own design.

He stood stiffly as she slowly undid one button on his vest after another until finally letting the item drop to the ground. Oh yes, it was moments like these when she was able to take what she wanted was addicting, however the castle had become cramped and now it was time for Zelena to find bigger and better places to conquer, and bring all her little dolls with her of course.

“On the bed.” She ordered with a satisfied smile, watching as Rumpelstiltskin slowly moved to the large bed in the center of the room. Oh yes, this was nearly enough.

 

* * *

 

Emma wandered aimlessly through the halls, trying a few doors here and there but not having any real luck finding anything interesting. Mostly it was just one bedroom after the other, and each bedroom was decorated exactly the same as if she were just looking at carbon copies of each. Only her bedroom was any different and Emma wondered at the reasoning for that.

She had yet to run into neither Will nor the man who greeted her at the door, who she assumed must have been the ‘Gold’ Zelena had been referring to. Emma frowned at the memory of the buxom red head with the crazy looking eyes and the magic. That was probably the biggest shock to her system. She had said it was magic, and that she and Emma were going to change the world, whatever the hell that had meant. She wasn’t too keen on changing the world at the moment, and especially not with crazed women who did magic tricks for strangers.

Emma finally came upon two oak doors on the main floor, the wood of the door carved into the forms of two images. On one door stood a handsome man with a long cape and sword at his side, looking out into the distance stoically. On the other was a woman, her dress billowing at the back, her right hand reaching behind to where the man stood, and an apple cradled in the other. It was beautifully done and Emma was impressed at the excellent craftsmanship.

Emma took a quick look around to see if anyone had entered the hallway before giving the double doors a push and entering into what looked like the Library.

It was one of the largest libraries Emma had ever seen (though it wasn’t nearly as big as the public library in New York) but it did boast two whole stories of books, though it looked to her like there really wasn’t any place to sit down and actually read the books. There were no benches, no tables, and no comfortable couches by a roaring fireplace. It was rather cold looking actually and Emma frowned at the strangeness of it all.

“Perhaps I can help you find what it is your looking for.” A pleasant voice spoke from behind Emma, and she turned around to find a pretty brunette standing behind her. She was smiling invitingly at Emma, and Emma felt herself slowly smiling in return.

“You must be Emma Swan.” The brunette provided, leaning forward a bit as she spoke, her smile growing wider and brightening up her already very blue eyes.

“Let me guess,” Emma said frankly, “You’ve been expecting me?”

The woman let out a light laugh and clasped her hands in front of her.

“I’m Belle.” She said, taking a step toward Emma.

“Oh, right. Call me Emma.” Emma said, thrusting her hand out toward the brunette. Belle looked down at Emma’s hand with an unreadable look on her face, then back up, her smile growing just a bit sad. After a few awkward moments Emma slowly lowered her hand and gave a short wave instead.

“It’s nice to meet you Emma.”

“So, you must be the librarian? Or… something like that?” Emma asked, unsure of what to do now that introductions were out of the way. Belle didn’t make Emma as uncomfortable as the others, but there was still something off about the woman.

“Something like that.” Belle said with a bit of a laugh. “Are you searching for something in particular? A favorite story perhaps?”

“Uhm… no, I was just checking out the place, but thanks.” Emma said thrusting her hands into her jeans pockets.

 “Well, if you ever need any assistance, I am always here.” She said with a polite nod of her head.

Emma turned to look at a stack of books once more before deciding to ask Belle some questions about Zelena and about magic, however when she turned around the petite brunette was nowhere in sight, as if she just vanished into thin air. Emma looked around again, seeing if she could find the woman but could see no one. With a feeling of unease Emma quickly left the library and headed back to her room.

Perhaps sleep would be a good idea after all.


	3. Mad as a Hatter

Emma entered the room she had been shown to and sighed as she splayed across the bed with her shoes and clothes still on. She knew she should rest, but she also had the feeling that the minute she closed her eyes something bad would happen. So instead Emma lay still on the bed, staring up at the canopy overhead while the rain still pattered against the windowpane.

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open had Emma bolting upright in bed and reaching for the revolver she had stashed underneath the pillow.

“There is no need for that, _Emma._ ” A masculine voice spoke from within the shadows of the room, pronouncing her name with added emphasis.

Emma cocked her gun in response and swung her legs over the side of the bed, tightening her grip on the handle. She suddenly was very glad to have decided not to change out of her jeans and tank top before hopping into the bed.

“Who’s there?” Emma called out into the shadows of the room and hating the fact that her eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness.

“A friend. Well…” the voice laughed, a deep chuckle that bordered on manic and Emma turned to her right and pointed the gun in the direction of the wardrobe and where the voice appeared to be coming from, “More of a guide, _Emma._ You see, we have been waiting a very VERY long time for you to come along.”

Emma took a confident step toward a dark figure lingering in the corner of the room.

“You know, you’re not the first person to say that to me, and frankly it’s creeping me the hell out.” Emma mumbled, freezing when another laugh broke out from the man.

She glanced quickly toward the open doorway and guessed that she had exactly ten steps to make in order to leave the confines of the room and into the safety of the hall. Always have an exit. Emma took a step back toward the door when the man began to slowly move forward and out into where a sliver of moonlight was now drifting through the bedroom window.

“Who are you?” Emma asked while continuing to slowly make her way closer to her exit, trying not to make too sudden of movements in case the man felt overly threatened and try something to harm her. The man finally stepped into the light and the first thing she noticed was the ridiculous top hat sitting upon his head.

He looked to be about Emma’s age and dressed with a slightly flamboyant edge. His eyes held a feverish glaze that made Emma even more uneasy. With a slow grin the man swiftly removed his top hat and bowed deeply toward Emma, his hat pressed tightly against his chest.

“Jefferson is the name, Miss Swan.” He replied in a bright voice before swinging back up to standing and replacing the hat upon his head. It was then that Emma noticed a hideous scar that ran along the man’s neck and she couldn’t help how her eyes strayed downwards at it.

Seeing the trail Emma’s eyes followed, Jefferson looked down at himself and chuckled, bringing a hand up to rub at his neck.

“Oh yes, this. A gift from our gracious host, the honorable Miss Zelena, though she didn’t really do a good job putting my head back on my shoulders after cutting it off, left a scar…” Jefferson made a face and began to pick at the ridge of pink skin surrounding the scar.

“Zelena cut off your head?” Emma asked incredulously, not sure if it was right to encourage the madman. Jefferson shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Emma before jumping onto the bed and bouncing a few times.

“This is a very comfortable bed, I wish I had a bed this comfortable.” He exclaimed while he continued to bounce, his grin growing wider and showing off very white teeth.

“You can have this one if you want; I won’t need it for too long…” Emma replied; glad to have finally made it to the door. Four more steps and Emma would be out into the hallway and away. She wasn’t sure where she would go next but she figured she would figure it out once she was safe. When Emma turned back to the bed, she felt herself inhale sharply, seeing that Jefferson was no longer there.

Emma looked left and right, trying to see where the man had gone when suddenly a hand came out from within the shadows, grabbing onto the neck of her gun. Emma let out a grunt of surprise as Jefferson’s other hand wrapped around a section of her hair, snapping her head painfully back.

“I told you, there is no need for the toy.” The man sang into Emma’s ear as he continued to pull the gun from Emma’s hand, “This will not keep you safe, she can survive a bullet, Miss. Swan. What you need is magic, magic is the key. The key to survival, the key to your safety, the key the key…” the man rambled on and on as his grip on Emma’s hair tightened. Remembering her defense classes Emma threw her head back and successfully smashed her head into Jefferson’s nose. With a cry, the man let go of Emma’s hair and the gun. 

Emma rounded back on the man and grabbed him by his ruffled shirt collar and pressed the mouth of her gun against his chest. His hat had fallen to the ground and she could see a mass of curls covering over his one eye while both hands cupped his nose. Emma could hear a muffled coughing sound emitting from behind his hands and she could see the blood from his broken nose dribbling down his chin. The coughing then changed and started to turn into bouts of laughter that sent shivers down Emma’s spine.

Emma removed her hand from his shirt collar, suddenly not wanting to be touching him and stepped away from the man who was now laughing hysterically with his hands still cupping his bloodied nose.

“I like your spirit; you’re going to need that to survive.” He laughed before twisting his hands, and with a slight crack, straightening his broken nose. He removed his hands from his face and tilted his head back to coax the blood to stop pouring out of his nostrils. Emma watched in dismay as the man leaned against the door, her only exit from the room and she raised her gun back up to point at his chest, just in case he made any more sudden movements. Now that her eyes were adjusted to the darkness, Emma could really make out the large jagged scar that ran from ear to ear across his throat and she shuddered again.

“Alright, what do you want?” Emma asked, attempting to take a different approach and playing his little game. Jefferson’s tongue darted out to his top lip and tasted the bit of blood that was there and chuckled darkly before using the back of his hand to wipe the blood away for good.

“Magic is the key.” He said again before leaning forward and reaching for his top hat. Emma followed his movements carefully, determined not to give him the chance to attack her again.

“What are you talking about, magic is the key? You gotta give me more than that.” Emma insisted. She thought back to Zelena and how she had said she and Emma were to change the world, which she assumed would be via magic, and now a madman with a top hat was in her room rambling about magic.

“This is the Enchanted Forest Miss Swan! You’re not in Kansas anymore…” Jefferson burst out in a peal of manic laughter at his private joke, and Emma cringed. Wiping away a few stray tears Jefferson’s smile suddenly dropped and he stared right at Emma with an almost dangerous glint to his eye. “You can’t escape you know, none of us can. It was all a part of her plan; a plan to rid her of her troubles but the plan was rigged, rigged to explode. And you are the key, or at least your magic is… the curse is very strong but I think you can do it…”

“What curse?”

Jefferson stared at Emma for a long while, his face unreadable. “The curse. The curse on this place, the curse that was cast to keep us here!” He nearly yelled before wiping a hand across his face, his eyes going dead once more.

She could see the sweat begin to glisten on his skin, his eyes still foggy and rimmed red, as if he hadn’t slept in days.

“Tell me about the curse then, if I’m supposed to be the key. What am I the key to? How do I play into this curse?”

Jefferson continued to stare at her with his bleary eyes narrowed slightly, but suddenly a smile stretched across his face and his teeth glowed in the moonlight.

“I can’t say.” He shrugged stepping away from the door. Emma took a step back in order to keep a safe distance from the madman.

“And why not?”

“Curse forbids it.” He shrugged and laughed again, “It would be too easy if I were to be able to tell you, much much too easy. She’s a smart one, I’ll give her that… and dangerous. And between you and me, I’m pretty sure she has a few screws loose in the noggin.” He winked, tapping a finger against his hat. “She is simply _mad._ Mad as a hatter!” he laughed hysterically once more before turning quickly to the door and pulling it open.

“You can’t escape without finding the key. The sooner the better I think, sleeping is such a waste of time, you can sleep when you’re dead. If escape is your game plan, then might I suggest you do a bit of research? We have a magnificent library here…”

Jefferson gave Emma a sweeping bow and opened the door wider, his arm beckoning her to go into the hallway. Without lowering her gun, Emma slowly stepped through the door and into the hallway and at a safe distance away from the man with the top hat. When she was sure he wasn’t going to attack her again Emma lowered her gun.

“Now go and do your job!” Jefferson spat with a slight sneer before slamming the door in Emma’s face.

Emma holstered her gun and replaced the safety before heading down the hallway. That man was crazy and dangerous, and she needed to get the hell out of that house.

Emma took a sharp left down the hallway and tried to find the main staircase; _if I can only get to the front door then maybe I can escape._ Emma still couldn’t get her mind around magic and now she was being told there was a curse as well. Clearly both Zelena and Jefferson were completely mad, but something deep inside Emma doubted that this was all just some elaborate joke, her gut telling her to consider the possibility.

Without paying attention to where she was going, Emma took another right and slammed right into Mr. Gold.

His cane clattered to the ground and echoed down the empty hallway, and Emma reached out to steady the man before her.

“Jesus Christ, Gold. You startled me!” Emma said as she leaned down and picked up the man’s cane and handed it to him. Gold gave her a small smile and graciously accepted his cane back.

“My apologies, Miss Swan. I didn’t mean to frighten you." his mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile, "It’s late; I thought you would be in bed by now?” He inquired softly.

“Oh, yeah well there was a slight problem between me and this madman with a hat…” Emma supplied, watching Gold’s reaction. He nodded knowingly and leaned back with his cane planted firmly at his side.

“So you met Jefferson? He’s harmless, I assure you.”

“He tried to attack me.” Emma replied, folding her arms over her chest defensively.

Gold let out a low chuckle and ducked his head.

“I didn’t say he was a smart man. Are you seriously hurt? Do you need any mending?” he asked with polite concern, as if he knew her answer already and was only asking her due to formalities.

“I’m fine.” Emma paused and thought for a moment before continuing, dropping her arms back to her sides. “He was saying some things about a curse, and how I was some sort of key to escape?” she said, gauging Gold’s reaction and disappointed when he merely smiled back at her, his dark eyes betraying nothing, though he didn’t look very surprised at her revelation.

“Did he say anything else?” he asked before turning around and walking down the hallway toward a set of stairs leading downward. Emma silently followed, falling into pace with the man.

“Not really. Said something else about magic and that maybe I should do some more research…” Emma trailed off and continued to follow Gold down the stairs and to a more formal living space. There were shelves of random objects and a few scattered books in the room, but what really drew her attention was the massive mirror that stood upon a small platform at the other end of the room.

It was nearly full length and shaped like an upside down egg with gilt snakes weaving around the frame and studded with deep red rubies and shimmering sapphires. Emma let out a low whistle as she took the three steps up the platform leading to the mirror.

“That is some hardcore art neuveau framework. Are these real?” Emma asked Gold who had stopped at the foot of the stairs. She leaned forward and reached out to touch one of the rubies encrusted near the tale of one of the snakes.

“I would be careful if I were you. I wouldn’t be surprised if one of those things woke up and bit off your hand…” A voice echoed out through the mirror and Emma jumped back in surprise. The surface of the mirror appeared to ripple and stretch as the image of a woman appeared upon the surface of the mirror, replacing Emma’s own reflection.  Emma gaped for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“What?...” she gasped in bewilderment, her mind completely confused as to how to process what she was seeing,

“The snakes, Dear. You never know what sort of magic my sister used to create this frame.” The black haired woman in the mirror replied.

“Your sister?” Emma babbled uselessly as she took the final step down to the landing below and next to where Gold was leaning on his cane. The woman in the mirror’s red lipped smile vanished and she wrinkled her forehead as she looked Emma from head to toe.

“You sure she’s the right one, Rumple?” The woman asked with a single black eyebrow raised judgementally. “So far I’m not impressed.”

“I assure you, she is the one we’re looking for.” Gold replied with a firm press of his lips, his brown eyes turning to look at Emma.

“What are you?” Emma asked, her heart now dying down to a steadier pace. She felt like she was in sort of nightmare, and she prayed that any minute she would wake up in her warm bed at home.

“I am not a what, but a who. Don’t insult me again.” The mirror woman snapped and Emma heard a slight chuckle escape from Gold beside her. “And to answer your question, you may call me Regina. That woman you no doubt met upon your arrival is my insane eldest sister, who trapped me in this mirror just before she cast the curse.”

Emma sighed internally, _this damn curse…_

“Alright…” Emma began, placing her fists upon her hips, “Say I believe you. Say I am not going crazy and this is not some terrible dream and you are a woman stuck in a mirror and everyone is cursed. What the hell am I supposed to do about it? Why am I here?”

“Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to say. What with how the curse was created…” Regina sent a pointed look to Gold and Emma turned her head to look at the man as well. He merely held an amused smile on his face as he licked his lips and leaned forward,

“I had nothing to do with that little detail, Dearie. Don’t give me that look.” He replied with wrinkle in his narrow nose and a quirk of his lips.

The woman in the mirror called Regina rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to the blonde before her.

“You are the key to saving everyone here. And hopefully, in return, you can help me get out of this God awful mirror.”

Emma rolled her eyes,

“Yeah, so I’ve been told. Look, if I’m supposed to help, you got to give me something else to work with. How long have you been like this? What do I need to do to help?”

“Glad you’re starting to think clearly, Miss Swan. To answer your question, it’s been twenty eight years.” Was Regina’s reply as her smile returned to her face.

“Shit…” Emma murmured. _28 years is quite a long time…_ “Okay and how am I supposed to help? The madman with the hat… Jefferson,” Emma corrected, lowering her hands to her sides, “said something about my magic being the key? I don’t have magic.”

“You do have magic, you just haven’t accessed it yet.” Was Regina’s curt reply. Emma didn’t miss the small look Regina gave to Gold and Emma filed that away for a later time. Gold knew more than he was admitting and she needed to find a way to get the smaller man to open up.

“How do I access it?” Emma asked, deciding to play along with whatever sick nightmare this was. Regina’s smile immediately fled from her face and Emma could see the woman frown slightly before responding,

“Unfortunately I don’t have that answer for you; the curse doesn’t exactly allow us to give out any forthright answers. No doubt a loophole Zelena implemented specifically as a backup measure…” Regina mused.

Emma laughed under her breath. Of course there was a loophole like that.

“Alright, I get it. I need to go on some sort of quest to find my magic, is that it?” Emma said jokingly, her grin falling when she took in the serious looks on both Regina and Gold’s face.

“This is serious, Miss Swan. This is our lives, and not everyone is having a gay old time, in fact this curse is much darker than you could even imagine.” Regina replied hotly, and Emma immediately averted her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend.”

Regina nodded and once again stole a look at Gold, this time lingering on him with what looked like a mixture of pity and anger.

“I’m sorry I’m unable to give you the answers you want, Miss Swan.” Regina continued, returning her gaze to the blonde, “You’re going to have to just find your magic on your own. Good luck.”

Emma opened her mouth to ask more questions but the mirror rippled again and Regina disappeared from sight.

Emma nodded her head in thought and mulled over what little information she was given. The castle is cursed; Zelena cast it and threw her sister into a mirror. Emma let out a light chuckle and shook her head in disbelief. She needed more information. Perhaps the library was a good idea after all…

Emma looked over to Gold who was studying Emma very carefully. “So, you’re cursed?” Emma asked bluntly, eyeing him from top to bottom. “You don’t look cursed to me.”

Gold grimaced and turned on his heel to head toward a door to the right, “My curse isn’t as easily evident as Regina’s, but believe me Miss. Swan, it is the absolute truth.”

Gold opened the door to another hallway and gestured for Emma to lead the way. They walked along the corridor in silence as Emma looked at the several portraits hung along the way. Most of the pictures were of regular people, none of which looked too happy, and Emma had the eerie feeling that they were watching her.

“They are.” Gold’s voice broke through the silence and Emma jumped a bit.

“They are what?” she asked. Gold looked at the portraits and pursed his lips in displeasure.

“Watching you.” He replied before disappearing behind a curtain at the end of the hall. Emma stopped in her tracks and looked to one of the portraits and nearly jumped when the large glassy eyes of a plump older man blinked at her.

Silently Emma and Gold walked along marble floors, his cane clicking steadily along and echoing loudly. Emma recognized her surroundings and suddenly she didn’t feel as frightened as before. They were getting close to the library and Emma needed some answers. Emma took the lead and heading straight down another hallway which lead to the two double doors of the Library. She looked up at the two figures carved into the wood and frowned at their placement. She could have sworn that earlier the woman was holding onto an apple away from herself and that the man was following her, however now the woman was eating the apple and the man was sitting at her feet and staring up at her. Emma shuddered and reached for the door, pulling them open and revealing the brightly lit room. It was then that Emma realized that the steady clicking of Gold’s cane had stopped and she turned around to look to where she thought Gold would be. But the man was nowhere to be found. Emma frowned and walked away from the library and back to the marble hallway, calling Gold’s name. When no one responded Emma turned back and slowly walked into the library.

“Alright, let’s find some books on magic…” Emma murmured under her breath as she looked at the vastness of the room. _Where are the computers? Or even the circulation desk…_ Emma thought as she slowly walked further into the room.

“Can I help you find anything?” a light voice asked from somewhere to Emma’s left. The librarian was standing just to the side and smiling softly at Emma.

“Hey.” Emma replied as she walked to the smaller woman, simultaneously trying to figure out what her curse was, “Belle right?” Emma asked and Belle beamed.

“That’s me. You must be looking for something?”

“Yeah… got any books on magic?” Emma asked, unsure of what exactly to ask for. The woman appeared to think for a moment before her smile returned,

“Isle PM, row 103, call numbers 1500 to 1670.” Belle replied at a rapid pace and Emma let out a surprised laugh.

“How the hell did you do that? Is that your curse? You know where every book is?” Emma asked, watching as the woman’s eyes brightened ever so slightly,

“You know about the curse.” The brunette surmised with a wide smile. “Good, I’m glad.”

“What can you tell me about it?” Emma immediately asked.

The woman’s smile slipped from her face and she blinked several times before responding.

“Unfortunately, I cannot answer that question.”

Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration, “Right right, of course you can’t. Something about Zelena’s loophole…”

Belle bit her lower lip and took a step forward toward Emma,

“Perhaps if you adjusted the wording of your question?” Belle suggested, leaning forward in wait. Emma nodded in understanding before licking her lips and thinking for a bit.

“Where can I go to find answers about this curse and how to break it?”

Belle grinned slyly,

“Now _that_ is the right question.”


	4. What Big Eyes You Have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, enjoy!

Emma quickly moved down a darkened hallway, every so often keeping her eye out on any other cursed individuals.

She needed to find the stairway that led down to the bowels of the castle. Belle had said that the one who can answer her questions would be there and Emma was determined to find a way out of this curse, for herself and her sanity as well as everyone else's. Emma figured if she continued through the labrynth of this nightmare then perhaps she would wake up and realise that this was all in her imagination, like Alice in Wonderland or even Dorothy from Wizard of OZ. _Y_ _our not in Maine anymore.._.

Taking a sharp left, Emma passed down a dusty hallway and smirked when she saw the stairway she was told to reach. _"you will find an old suit of armour guarding the stairs, the image of a tree should be imprinted on the chest plate._ Emma stepped up to the suit and lightly traced the outline of the tree before stepping back and getting a better look at the stairs. One set of stairs headed upwards to the western part of the castle, a place Belle specifically told her not to go into. Another set led downwards toward the dungeons and to where she needed to be.

With a deep breath and removing her gun from her holster (because going into dungeons were never a good idea unprepared) Emma moved down the damp stone steps and lower into the bowels of the castle.

The stairs wove tightly around in a circle and did not give Emma a good view of where she was going, which made her especially nervous. The air got a lot colder as she descended and the smell of mould and wet earth invaded Emma’s senses and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Finally the stairs ended and spread out before Emma was a long laneway of barred rooms.

“This is exactly what I expected.” Emma murmured out loud as she slowly moved down the hall, looking into each empty cell and praying that nothing jumped out and tried to kill her. As she got deeper and deeper into the dungeon, Emma started to hear the rattle of chains and immediately she removed the safety of her gun.

Finally Emma could make out a wide set of bars in the back corner of the dungeon and the moving figure of a woman in red, pacing back and forth in the space behind them.

“Hello?” Emma called out, raising her gun and pointing it at the cage. The person in the cage stopped her pacing and froze with her back to Emma. Emma waited for the woman to speak (for now she could see it was indeed a woman) but the woman in red did not respond.

“Is your name Ruby?” Emma asked a bit louder, her boots crunching on the dirt as she took one step, than two toward the cage. She could see the woman more clearly now in the dim torchlight – her ratty red cape and her long dark hair frizzy and matted.

“You must be Miss Swan…” the woman replied, her voice raspy with misuse. Slowly the woman turned around and looked Emma from head to toe. “Why are you down here?” the woman, who Emma assumed was Ruby, asked as she took a step closer to the cage, the heavy chain around her neck rattling loudly along the floor.

“I…”Emma faltered, slightly lowering her gun, “I was told you would be able to help me. I need to know about this curse. So I can help…”

The woman stood frozen for a moment before she broke out into a wide smile, her eyes immediately shining in her relief.

“You’re here to save us, truely! You want to talk to him, don’t you?” Ruby asked with a feverish nod of her head. Emma furrowed her brow in confusion and finally lowered her gun completely.

“Him?” she asked. Belle had said to look for Ruby and that Ruby was the only one to be able to answer her questions. The woman in red only smiled wider, and nodded her head before rushing to the wall where her chain was attached. Emma watched in fascination as the woman picked up two very large chains and attached them to each of her wrists with an enthusiasm that Emma didn’t think was appropriate for someone chaining them up further.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked, completely mystified.

“I need to make sure you remain safe, he’s not exactly the nicest person, but he can talk about the curse. He’s the only one.” The woman replied quickly before suddenly reaching outwards toward the bars of the cage where Emma stood and testing the chains to make sure they were short enough.

“Alright, I’m ready. Take a step back, and know that if things go wrong, just pull the trigger and shoot me.”

Emma gaped at Ruby and looked down at her gun. “Are you sure?”

The girl, Ruby, nodded her head and took a deep intake of air.

“You have to be quiet now; He’s coming… think of your questions, you only get four.” Ruby said, her voice taking on a smoother and lower quality.

Abruptly, Ruby slumped against the back wall of her cell, her back sliding slowly down the wall as she fell into a pile of red fabric onto the ground. All was still for what felt like too long, and so Emma took a few more steps toward the cage, bending down and trying to get a look at Ruby’s face.

“Ruby?” Emma whispered, “Hey, Ruby?”

Ruby’s head snapped up at Emma’s voice, and she let out a short gasp when she noted how Ruby’s eyes began to glow an inhuman shade of yellow. A low snarl escaped from the woman’s mouth and she tilted her head to stare at Emma dangerously. Emma’s eyes went wide and she began to back away when Ruby swiftly lunged forward with a deep growl, her chains snapping sharply and tugging at Ruby’s small arms and around her neck, dust from the wall slightly bursting from around the joint of the chains as Emma fell back onto her backside.

“You are the savior…” a low, guttural voice escaped from Ruby’s mouth, a completely different voice from the more feminine resonances of Ruby’s.  Her yellow eyes narrowed as she looked Emma from head to toe, her arms still testing the limits of the chains.

“I guess…” Emma replied and jumped when Ruby lunged forward again.

“That wasn’t a question; I know who you are, Emma Swan. You are the one that’s to break the green witch’s curse…”

Emma finally caught her breath and returned slowly to her crouching position so that she was eye to eye with the possessed woman before her.

“You have some questions for me, I can tell. I can smell it on you. Ask your questions before I decide to kill you.” She snarled as she lunged forward again, the chains pulling tight against the wall. Emma glanced at the old wall and wondered if it was strong enough to hold Ruby back.

“Yes.” Emma replied, her voice raising with confidence. “How do I break this curse?”

Ruby laughed deeply and cocked her head,

“What a ridiculous question.” She snarled, “The curse was created by magic and the curse will be broken by magic. You have three more questions.”

“What sort of magic?”

Ruby grinned and raised a single eyebrow, “The magic in your heart, your heart is the key. Two more questions.”

Emma thought for a moment. _Jefferson said the same thing about a key…_

“How is my heart the key?” Emma dreaded the answer, and sincerely hoped she didn’t have to die in order to break the curse, that happened sometimes in fairytales…

“A golden heart is what is needed. Zelena’s heart is black with jealously and evil, so a heart that is opposite, a heart that is Gold is the key.”

Emma swallowed hard and looked at the ground in thought. A loud crash had Emma’s head whipping upwards and she watched in horror as Ruby broke free of the chains and began ramming her body against the metal of her cage. Her head began to bleed madly as she ran into the cage over and over, her yellow eyes growing in hate and her teeth gnashing like a beast. Emma didn’t want to be around for Ruby’s escape and pulled out her gun, aiming it at the cage and backing away…


	5. A Potion of Jealousy

Emma was out of breath by the time she neared the Library. Luckily Ruby had been able to suppress whatever demon possessed her before she escaped, and Emma was glad she didn’t have to use her gun. Now she knew what she needed to do and so she headed back to speak with the librarian in the hopes of being able to start to break this curse.

When she turned the corner she was surprised to come across Gold standing in the shadows and staring at the Library doors. He looked to be in sorrowful pain as he fervently stared at the doors, his eyes wide and sad, and his knuckles white on the handle of his cane as he gripped it tightly.

“Gold?” Emma called out and the man jumped slightly and sent a glare her way.

“Miss Swan. It’s not polite to sneak up on people." Gold looked at Emma severely and straightened his posture, "I hope your making progress on this curse breaking.”

Emma looked to the library doors curiously and then back to Gold before nodding her head.

“Yeah, I got some answers. Belle has been really helpful…”

At the mention of the Librarians name, Gold seemed to perk up a bit but he quickly recovered and Emma watched as he placed on a mask of indifference. He cleared his throat and looked to the ground,

“So you’ve met Belle.” He paused and licked his lips before looking back up at Emma, “How is she?” he asked, his brown eyes hopeful as he looked at Emma.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Emma replied, very confused as to why he didn’t just check up on the librarian himself. Gold clenched his jaw and glanced at the library doors.

“That’s my curse, unfortunately.” He whispered, his eyes not once straying from the doors. He let out a short bitter laugh and looked back to Emma, “Well, one part of it at least.”

“The other part is being Zelena’s slave?” Emma guessed bluntly, taking the slightly sour snarl on his face as admittance of truth.

“Indeed.” He bit out before turning on his heel and heading toward the exit. “You need to get to work, Dearie. Time is running out.” He said peevishly over his shoulder.

Emma pursed her lips and headed back toward the library and opening the doors wide. This time she decided to leave them open rather than close them behind her. As predicted Belle was standing there on the other side of the doors with a grin on her face and a curious look in her eyes.

“Well?” she asked, taking a quick step toward Emma, “Did you see Ruby? What did she say?”

Emma was about to respond when she noticed that Belle was no longer looking at Emma but at something over Emma's shoulder with her eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

Without another word Belle moved past Emma and slowly walked to the open doors, her hand just barely grazing against the door frame. Emma looked to where Belle was staring and saw that just beyond the hall, Gold was standing, his eyes also wide and his mouth slowly turning up at the corners into the semblance of a sad smile. Belle’s right arm lifted as she began to reach out when the heavy doors began to close slowly on their own just as Belle’s hand made it through the door frame, as if the door was triggered to close on her. The look on Gold’s face as he stumbled forward when the door moved had Emma’s heart clench. Desperation, regret and sadness co mingled and Emma suddenly felt a rush of empathetic sadness as the doors shut with a loud bang of finality; Belle’s hand still slightly outstretched and nearly resting upon the door.

With unsure feet Emma moved forward, just as Belle’s arm dropped sadly back to her side. Reaching out, Emma went to touch the other woman’s shoulder in sympathy, only to let out a cry of surprise when instead of landing on the woman’s shoulder, Emma’s hand went right through her, as if she weren’t there at all.

“Whoa, what just happened?” Emma exclaimed, staring at her hand in shock. Belle inhaled sharply and turned away from the door. She quickly diverted her eyes and looked down at her hands, biting her lower lip nervously.

“That’s just another part of my curse.” She whispered before looking back up at Emma with watery blue eyes. Again she smiled sadly and moved toward Emma and reached out her hand. Instinctively Emma raised her own hand and mirrored Belle. Both women pressed forward and Emma’s hand passed right through Belle’s.

“You’re like… a hologram…” Emma stuttered out, not wanting to say ghost. Belle laughed as she pulled her hand shyly back. Trying to think of something else to say to break the discomfort that suddenly filled the room, Emma rocked back on her heels and nodded to the door.

“So, you and Gold huh.”                                                                                                

Belle nodded slightly and inhaled shakily, “Its been a long time since we’ve seen each other… thank you for leaving the door open.” Grateful blue eyes looked into Emma’s and she felt herself shuffling her feet nervously.

“Yeah well, star crossed lovers and all that. Even I have a soft spot for that sort of thing. And I figured when I saw Gold lurking around that he wanted to see someone.” Emma paused and thought for a moment, “Why would Zelena do this to you two? What’s her motive? Or is that another question you’re compelled not to answer?”

Belle smoothed out her skirts and mulled over her answer, “well first you should know that Gold isn’t really his name. It’s Rumpelstiltskin.”

Emma almost chuckled at the name but decided it was probably rude, and waited for Belle to continue.

“This used to be his castle," Belle gestured around her, "He was… well is a sort of sorcerer. Zelena came to him to learn magic, like her Mother before her and Rumple accepted. He taught her everything she knows now and she became… attached.” Belle summarized with a polite smile Emma’s way. Emma raised her eyebrows and nodded knowingly. In the short time Emma knew Zelena, it was clear that the woman was not exactly the sanest person in the world, and she could only imagine what it must be like to have someone like that “attached” to you.

“Around the same time, I came into his services as a housekeeper. It wasn’t exactly love at first sight; he was always a bit prickly around strangers as the other servants assured me. But eventually it was like… I don’t know how to describe it.” Belle looked way almost dreamily, a slow smile forming upon her lips, as if she were playing out a few fond memories. “We understood each other. I’ve never known anyone like him, we fit so well together. Of course Zelena felt threatened, perhaps even jealous, especially when I no longer was referred to as his housekeeper and simply became Belle. He always call’s people by their title or surname, or even Dearie, but never by their first name, if he can’t help it. And then Regina came along. I assume you met Regina?”

Emma nodded and leaned against the nearby wall.

“Well, Regina began learning magic as well and Rumple turned his focus entirely on her studies. He always said he could see that Regina would do great things, he was proud of her and treated her like a child. I found it rather endearing..." Belle blushed and gave Emma a shy grin before sighing, "Of course her sister was none too happy and so she came up with an idea. She asked Rumple about a curse, something she came across in one of these books,” Belle gestured to the stacks behind them, “And he told her about it, the history of it, how to perfect it and what goes into making a curse. He didn’t mean to do it, he would never purposely give that sort of information to just anyone,” Belle insisted, her face twisted apologetically, “If I hadn’t have been distracting him, if he just focused on his work…”

Emma stood and gestured for Belle to stop, as she was starting to get herself worked up.

“I don’t think it’s your fault.” Emma assured her and that seemed to settle Belle’s conscious just a bit as she took a deep breath in.

“Anyway, now here we are… I wish I could say more…” Belle began but Emma shook her head in understanding.

“Yeah, just another part of the curse.” She sighed. She wondered how she factored into all this, knowing that Zelena would not have created a way to break the curse intentionally. Was it Gold that created this loophole? After all, according to Belle he is a master sorcerer. Emma had so many questions and she was absolutely pissed not being able to get answers. She still had to figure out how her magic was supposed to work, and for a moment she contemplated going to Gold. If he was some great sorcerer, then why can’t he tell her what to do?

Of course, Emma knew the answer, and the answer was infuriatingly: the curse.

So with more determination, Emma decided to go straight to the source herself. She would be taking Zelena up on her magical offer.

 

* * *

 

“So you want me to cut out the heart of this crow?” Emma asked dubiously and tried not to wince at the high pitched laugh that emitted from the redhead next to her.

Both women stood side by side in the eastern tower over a bubbling cauldron, a spell book open and both women adding elements to the pot. They had been working for hours and still Emma wasn’t able to emit any form of magic. She didn’t even know where to begin. Would her hands glow? Would she feel it happening? And she still wasn’t able to find a copy of the spell anywhere in the workroom, for she had been trying in vain to look through every book and every scroll while Zelena wasn’t looking.

“It’s a raven silly.” Zelena said, picking up the black bird and cutting it open with a small sharp knife and cutting out the tiny heart. She plopped the little thing into the cauldron and it bubbled happily in response. Emma looked to the corner of the room where Gold stood motionless, his eyes trained upon Emma. She noticed that wherever Zelena went, Gold would follow close by, always with a blank look on his face; a sort of wall he put up. She also noticed that he no longer wore the immaculate suits she had grown accustomed to, and instead was wearing a jagged reptile skin jacket with vest and leather pants. It was meant to look menacing, she assumed, but she wasn’t sure if she really liked it. It gave her chills, to be honest.

“Rumple, darling.” Zelena sang and Emma watched as Gold – or Rumple, grimaced before pushing off the wall and stalking over to Zelena, his cane in hand.

“Yes Zelena.” He replied through gritted teeth. Emma felt the tension radiating off the man and she was shocked that Zelena didn’t appear to notice, though perhaps she was just better at masking it.

“Hold out your arm, I need blood.” She replied sweetly with a bat of her lashes and her mouth curving up into a threatening grin. Without another word Gold removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his silk shirt, his dark eyes staring daggers into Zelena’s face. Emma watched in disgust as Zelena made a deep incision along the bottom of his arm where the forearm met the crook of his elbow. He merely grimaced as the knife slid across his skin and didn’t even make a hiss of pain.

A sick feeling in her stomach told her that this wasn’t his first time aiding in Zelena’s magical experiments.

“There!” Zelena exclaimed in triumph as the contents of the cauldron bubbled and turn a sickening shade of green. Emma glanced inside the cauldron and watched as it slowly boiled down to a thin green liquid that Zelena scooped up and placed inside a glass vile.

“One bottle of jealousy! Isn’t this fun?” Zelena grinned, nudging Emma with her elbow. Emma could only smile politely in return as she shot a look at Gold who was still standing before the cauldron with his arm dripping blood.

“Shouldn’t you do something about Gold’s arm?” Emma asked as she looked from Gold’s almost pained expression and the puddle of blood that began to get bigger and bigger upon the ground.

“Rumple has been a naughty boy today.” Zelena replied without turning around, her arms reaching up and pulling out another spell book. “He was wandering to places that he is not allowed to wander.” She said, turning to Emma with a smile before looking disdainfully at Gold. “A very naughty boy indeed.”  With a quick wave of her hand, Zelena healed Gold’s arm and she returned to the spell book in her hands, flipping through the pages and searching for some other spell to try out with Emma’s assistance.

Gold had stepped back into his corner and looked back to Emma before darting his eyes to the left toward a cupboard near the door and then back at Emma. Quickly Emma’s eyes looked to the cupboard and back to Gold, raising her eyebrows in a silent question. Gold’s head nodded ever so slightly before he went back to staring stoically at Zelena.

While Zelena continued speaking about the other things the two of them could do in their study of magic (every so often Zelena throwing in an exclamation about how wonderful it was to finally have an apprentice of her own), Emma inched toward the cupboard and slyly opened one wooden cabinet and stole a glance inside. All she could see was a few dusty scrolls and empty decanters, but then a light flickered in the back. Emma checked to make sure Zelena wasn’t paying attention before reaching in and pulling out a small scroll. As Zelena began to turn around, Emma quickly shoved the scroll into the pocket of her leather jacket, returning to her place near the cauldron and trying desperately to appear interested as Zelena pointed out a spell describing in detail how a heart can be magically ripped out of a person’s chest,

“All without killing them.” Zelena giggled.

Emma couldn’t wait to get to safety and unravel the scroll. She only hoped it was exactly what she had been looking for.


	6. Darker Dearie, Much Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I advise you to read the archived warnings before reading this chapter. If you have a trigger, please skip past the first part and start your reading after the section break. Dont worry, all you will miss is the depths of Zelena's depravity, I just wanted to emphasize how evil she really is.

“Undress me.” Zelena ordered, pulling aside her long red hair and draping it over one shoulder, revealing the back clasps of her green dress. Rumpelstiltskin stared at the back of her neck, contemplating wrapping his hands around it and strangling her until she was blue in the face.

He took a step forward and reached for her neck, urging his hands to wrap themselves around, tighten and constrict and slowly kill her, but instead they fell uselessly to the top button, and with shaking finger’s Rumple slowly undid one button after the other. If he were not under her curse then he would have had no problems killing her. Perhaps he wouldn’t strangle her, but instead skin her alive, yes that sounded much better.

Slowly and begrudgingly Rumpelstiltskin unfastened the dress and with a sigh, his hands reached up and began to quickly pull down her sleeves at her shoulders.

“Slower!” she demanded, her head turned slightly so that he could see her profile in the candlelight. He hated that profile. But without hesitation Rumple slowed his movements so that he was now gently pulling both sleeves down till they revealed the skin of her arms. She sighed then and turned to face the mirror before her.

He knew what she was doing, knew exactly what she wanted, but pride made him rebel, obviously seeing the loophole in her little demands. Once her dress was removed Rumpelstiltskin let the fabric drop unceremoniously to the ground and stepped back, folding his hands before him, like the proper servant she had cursed him to be.

Zelena let out an angry noise and spun around to face Rumple.                                       

“What are you doing?” she demanded peevishly, but Rumpelstiltskin only smiled thinly at the woman.

“You told me to remove your dress, _slowly,_ and I did.”

Zelena then shocked Rumpelstiltskin with a small smile and took one step toward him. He wanted to take a step back, but once again pride won and he forced himself to stand his ground, refusing to show any weakness. With gentle hands Zelena caressed Rumpelstiltskin’s cheek in an imitation of affection before her hands trailed down the front of his crocodile skin vest and to the front of his pants, her hands resting lightly upon the soft leather. The entire time Rumpelstiltskin followed her movements through the narrowed slits of his eyes, his mouth pulled tight in a slight sneer and once she stopped he let out the slow breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“I want you to take me on the bed tonight,” she breathed into his ear, sending a shiver of disgust through his body, her eyes slightly crazed and power hungry, “I want you to make love to me, slow and good.” She purred wickedly, her hands beginning to tighten their grip on the tops of Rumple’s pants. His hands shot out and he gripped her wrists tightly within his palm. They were so small, he could easily snap them if he could.

“No matter how hard you ask, I will never _make love_ to you.” He hissed through clenched teeth, his single gold tooth glinting in the soft light before roughly releasing Zelena’s wrists from his grasp the minute her curse urged him to do so. Zelena let out a short laugh and stepped away, her anger beginning to show within the depths of her steel blue eyes.

“Is that how you want to play?” she snarled before tilting her head dangerously to the side and smirking venomously, “Perhaps you will perform better with an audience, shall I send for your little librarian? You’re lovely _Belle._ ” She simpered maliciously.

Rumple felt himself grow cold and he blinked rapidly in a small panic. Zelena continued to smile coldly as she stepped even closer to Rumpelstiltskin than before, her face hovering very close to his own,

“She could sit over there, it has the best view of the bed. I can make her watch as I slowly devour you,” Zelena began to drag her nails down Rumpelstiltskin’s back, so sharply that he could feel it through the back of his vest and he clenched his jaw in disgust. “You will make love to me, slowly and passionately while she watches on the sideline. She would make a good little voyeur wouldn’t she Rumple my love? Perhaps then you will perform your very best.” Zelena’s sharp claws found a soft spot in the fabric of Rumpelstiltskin’s clothing and dug deeply in. He couldn’t help the wince of pain that flashed on his face when she dug in.

“Well?” she asked bitingly, “what do you think? Make love to me alone, or have her watch while you do so. Either way you will do as I command.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s heart pounded wildly in his chest as he glared into Zelena’s face, trying to summon up his magic and failing miserably. She would do it, he knew. The thought of Belle being there to witness his violation made his stomach turn, he never wanted Belle to see him so weak, and he never wanted to hurt her more than he already had. It was his fault after all, he was the reason they were in this mess; his pride and his stupidity brought them all to this moment and he prayed that Emma Swan could fix everything before it was too late.

Swallowing the bile that rose up from his stomach, Rumpelstiltskin reached forward and laid a relatively gentle hand upon Zelena’s cheek, his fingers running through her mess of red curls and pulling them away to expose the juncture where her long neck met her shoulder. Without a word he bent down and placed an open mouthed kiss on the spot he knew (horrifyingly) where she liked.

“No need for an audience, Dearie.” He whispered seductively and wincing when Zelena let out a deep mewling sound, “Just you,” he placed a soft kiss on her throat, “and me.” Another on a spot just below her earlobe. Pulling back, Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath before leaning forward and placing a heavy kiss upon Zelena’s lips. He felt her melt under his touch as his tongue plundered the depths of her own, caressing her while picturing Belle’s lips, trying to imagine Belle making the noises Zelena was making, imagining how Belle would feel under his touch.

It wasn’t easy, for Zelena was not Belle. Zelena did not even compare to Belle, and even though he hadn’t been able to see nor touch Belle for nearly thirty years, he still was able to remember the way she smelled and the way she smiled at him; making him feel loved and wanted. It was these scant memories that gave him the ability to slowly remove Zelena’s corset, just as she had asked, and just as gently, guided the woman onto her silken bed.

Belle would not have liked silk sheets, and Belle would not be wearing something as constricting as a corset. No, Belle would be wearing the loose silk on her body and soft cotton for the sheets. Keeping his eyes heavily lidded, Rumpelstiltskin removed his own vest and loosened his pant strings before Zelena could place her hands on him.

Zelena was moaning loudly now and Rumpelstiltskin felt it hard to concentrate, trying to conjure up more images of Belle. Belle moaning below him, Belle caressing his face lovingly and telling him she loved him, that she wanted him, that she needed him to make love to her.

As he began to move he attempted to hold back his whimper of regret and tried to hold onto Belle’s memory - only her memory would get him through the night.

They would be united again, and when that happened, he would kill his old protégé, he would kill Zelena.

 

* * *

 

The doors to the library were open again and Rumple felt his heart beat a little faster with his excitement. The curse was slowly weakening, he could feel it happening, see his old servants in the paintings begin to move about; Will Scarlett and Jefferson were beginning to regain a bit of their usual personalities, Regina had been able to reach her arm through the mirror, and now the doors to the library were open.

Rumple held his breath and took a tentative step toward the double doors, concerned that one wrong step would slam the doors in his face. He needed to get to the library, he needed to see Belle. A few more steps led Rumple within a few meters of the doors. He could see Snow and Charming moving slowly about on the front of the doors – their stilted movements becoming more fluid with each second Emma Swan remained within the Castle. A few more steps and he would be within reach of the Library.

He stood ten steps away from the library doors and planted his cane on the ground between his feet and waited. Time seemed to move slowly as he waited and for a moment he was concerned that he would not be able to see her when suddenly she appeared, standing before him and as beautiful as ever.

Belle smiled softly at Rumpelstiltskin, her blue eyes starting to water already with tears.

“How are you here?” she whispered as she looked at Rumple in bewilderment. He curved his mouth into a half smile and he felt the tension melt away with just one smile from Belle.

“The curse is weakening.” He replied and watched carefully as Belle slowly made her way to the doors, her steps becoming more confident the closer she was able to get. Rumple met her halfway and suddenly they were nearly nose to nose, almost sharing the same breath. He hadn’t seen Belle in years and still she was able to take his breath away. She smiled lovingly at him and he couldn’t help but reach out. He wanted to feel her, but his heart sank when his hand only brushed thin air where her cheek should have been. Belle’s smile faded as she followed the movement of his hand with her eyes and she bit her lip sorrowfully.

“I can’t feel you.” She sighed sadly and Rumple couldn’t help the tears that began to blur his vision.

“Oh Belle, I’m so sorry…” he cried shakily. Belle shook her head vehemently and reached out a hand, ghosting it along his hairline and across his jaw. Rumple sucked in a sharp breath when he felt just a whisper of a breeze flow past his cheek when her hand passed across it. It was working, he knew it was working and soon they would be free.

“It will happen soon Belle. I can feel it.” He insisted, his gaze focused on Belle and she nodded her head vigorously. She trusted him completely and he felt his heart break just a little at all the pain he had caused them all. They would be free and he would get his revenge.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma unrolled the scroll within the safety of her room with only the light of the moon illuminating the paper. She looked outside with dismay, noting that it would appear there was no sun to be had in this lovely curse Zelena created and she wondered exactly what time it really was. He eyes scanned the parchment, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise when she realized that this scroll was not the curse, as she had thought it would be, but was the failsafe to the curse, written by Gold – or rather Rumpelstiltskin – himself. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she read the part that pertained to her and she blanched at what she saw.

 


	7. A Golden Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Happy Halloween!

Zelena stormed into the great hall in a flurry of black skirts and eyes wild with anger.

“Where is she!” she screamed, her magic whipping out and overturning a chair.

Rumple ignored Zelena’s outburst and continued to light the candles in the room by hand. Zelena must know, she must be able to feel it too and Rumple fought back the urge to smile.

“Where is who Dearie?” Rumple replied, blowing out his tall candle once the last light was lit.

Zelena clenched her teeth and stalked over to where Rumple was standing at the head of the table and slammed the palms of her hands onto the surface.

“Emma Swan!” she hissed and slapping the wooden surface again for emphasis. Rumple raised a single eyebrow and leaned back on his cane.

“I have absolutely no idea. Perhaps she’s practicing the magic you so generously taught her.”

Zelena’s lips tightened into a thin line and she narrowed her eyes at Rumple,

“The curse is weakening, Rumpelstiltskin. I can feel it and I know you can feel it too.”

Rumple frowned and looked away thoughtfully, this time the small smile really beginning to break at the corners of his mouth, “But I thought that’s what you wanted. To be free from the prison you inadvertently created for yourself.”

He knew he was walking on thin ice but his patience was waning along with the curse.

“Not at the cost of freeing everyone else!” she screeched, standing tall and clenching her fists. She stared venomously at Rumple for a long while before her eyes narrowed again and she took a step toward him,

“Tell me what I want to know.” She insisted with a snarl.

Gold wet his lips and looked to the ground for a second before looking back to Zelena, his eyes no longer holding their usual blank stare, but instead fiery and nearly burning a hole into Zelena’s forehead.

When Zelena realized Rumple would tell her nothing she huffed and stomped her foot in anger. She turned her head and called out with a wave of her hand,

“Belle. Come here now.”

Rumple held his breath as Belle materialized, her hands clasped demurely in front of her, composed and beautiful as ever, the complete opposite to Zelena whose face began to turn an ugly shade of red and light blue eyes flashing wildly.

“You.” Zelena pointed a sharp nail at Belle, “I know you know the answer to my question, and you will tell me.”

Belle blinked at Zelena and clenched her jaw.

“What question would you like answered?”

“Tell me what you know about Emma Swan.” Zelena demanded as she stomped toward Belle, stopping just a few steps away.

Belle straightened her back and Rumple watched as her face became a blank slate as the information came to her, her eyes a bit glassy from the compulsion the curse placed on her.

“Emma Swan was born in Nassau County Florida, in the United States of American, within the land without Magic.” Belle began as her eyes cleared and she turned her head slightly to stare directly at Zelena. “She met Neal Cassidy when she was nineteen and they have been living together since then. They share a ten year old son named Henry…”

“Enough!” Zelena snapped with a wave of her hand. Rumple could feel Zelena brimming with anger and the magic in the air was palpable from her dark emotions. Zelena whipped her skirt around and began to circle Belle like a vulture circling its prey.

“You know exactly what I want to know, Maid.” Zelena hissed into Belle’s ear. Belle continued to look forward, every so often catching Rumple’s eye.

“What do you want to know?” she replied as she turned her head so that she was now looking Zelena in the eye. Zelena sneered and walked over to the table, taking a few breaths to calm her before continuing.

“Tell me about Emma Swan. Who is she in relation to my curse?” she asked her voice low and taking on a dangerous tone.

Belle looked over to Rumple and gave him a slight smile to which he returned with one of his own. She was far braver than he ever could be and Rumple felt completely in awe of her.

“I’m sorry. I’m afraid I cannot answer that question. Perhaps if you rephrased that?” she replied with a slight quirk of her lips, throwing back Zelena’s own loophole.

Zelena let out an angry screech and she picked up a large golden candelabrum from the table and hurled it at Belle’s head. The candelabra passed straight through Belle and hit the floor with a loud clang and the candlesticks rolling around on the carpet.

“You impertinent little whore!” Zelena seethed, her hands clenched so tightly that blood began to trickle down her palms. Zelena raised her hand and called her magic to her and then closed her fist cutting off Belle’s air supply.

Belle clutched at her neck as she gasped for breath.

Letting out a cry of alarm, Rumple stepped forward to intervene, only to be slammed into the wall by Zelena’s magic, and held their tightly.

“My curse may have forced you to live in isolation, without the ability to touch or be touched, however my magic has the ability to choke the life right out of you.” Zelena said, punctuating every last word with a little squeeze of her hand, tightening her magical hold on Belle’s neck. Belle slumped to the floor as her face began to turn a sickly shade of blue.

Rumple looked up from his place against the wall, watching in horror as Belle clawed uselessly at the invisible hand chocking her, her eyes looking to him in fear. He couldn’t do anything. He tried to call magic to himself, but it was in vain. He could only watch as Belle slumped lower and lower to the ground.

“Enough!” cried a voice from somewhere to rumple’s right.

Zelena whipped her head around and snarled as Emma Swan walked confidently into the room, her gun raised at eye level.

“Let her go, Zelena.” Emma demanded, her gun pointed at Zelena’s chest. Zelena looked at the black gun and back up at Emma’s determined face and laughed wickedly before releasing her hand and letting both Belle and Rumple drop to the ground.

 Rumple began to crawl across the floor toward Belle, while Zelena and Emma faced off, alarmed at how slow he was moving. Zelena’s magic completely drained him of his energy, and he prayed that it wasn’t too late.

“Emma!” Zelena cried with false brightness and throwing her arms wide open, as if to embrace the blonde. “I’ve been looking for you, you know the strangest thing is happening around here and I think you know exactly how to fix it.” She said with a flicker of anger as she walked toward Emma.

Rumple finally was able to reach Belle’s side and tried to pull Belle to him, only to have his hand pass through Belle’s head. He let out a small sob as he tried again and again to grasp her. He needed to make sure she was alright but he couldn’t reach her. She couldn’t be dead, they waited for so long, and it just wasn’t possible. The small brunette’s eyes were closed though and her face was still a sickly shade of blue. And Rumple let out a slight keen of panic.

Zelena continued to advance upon Emma but Emma made sure to keep her distance as both women circled each other.

“Are you going to shoot me Emma?” Zelena asked with a tilt of her head.

“If I have to.” Emma responded, not once dropping her gaze from Zelena. “How is she Gold?” Emma called out, but Rumple didn’t respond. For a brief moment Emma looked over to where Rumple and Belle were on the ground and suddenly Zelena was behind Emma.

Emma spun around and let off a single shot, missing Zelena who only cackled in response and disappeared into a puff of smoke, only to reappear to Emma’s left. Emma let out another shot hitting a porcelain teapot sitting on the Dining room table, hoping that the tea pot wasn’t one of Zelena’s many cursed castle servants. Again Zelena rematerialized to Emma’s left and Emma spun quickly, anticipating her moves, only to have her gun ripped out of her grip and tossed to the ground.

Before Emma could dive for her gun Zelena had her hand thrust into Emma’s chest, her fingers squeezing Emma’s heart tightly. Emma let out a guttural cry as she felt her knees buckle beneath her, her heart constricting tightly at Zelena’s grip.

Suddenly, warmth began to flow through Emma’s chest and a gold light slowly began to emit around Zelena’s hand and Zelena stared at the golden light in shock.

“What the hell is this?” she cried, looking Emma in the eye and seeing Emma’s triumphant grin.

“The Key to ending your curse.” Emma wheezed just as the light burst from her chest and threw Zelena back against the farthest wall. The golden light raced through the entire castle, breaking the Dark curse. Emma watched in amazement as Rumple’s hand finally made purchase upon Belle’s face and he let out a breath of relief.

Rumple stared at the place where his hand met Belle’s cheek and his heart began to pound hard with hope. He could feel his powers returning as the curse lifted from him. Immediately he called fourth his magic, healing Belle and hoping it wasn’t too late. He stared at Belle and silently begged for her to be alright.

“Belle?” he asked, his eyes searching her face and not seeing her moving. In a panic he lowered his ear to her chest, praying that he heard a heartbeat. He closed his eyes and listened carefully, whispering every incantation he knew to heal Belle’s wounds. With a gasp, Belle’s blue eyes fluttered open and the colour returned to her cheeks.

“Rumple?” she asked in a bleary voice, her hand reaching out and ghosting along his cheek. Rumple let out a sob of relief and closed his eyes as Belle’s hand planted itself firmly upon his cheek, her warmth racing through his senses and lightening his heart. She let out a small laugh, her tears beginning to stream down her face.

“I can feel you.” She cried happily as she sat up and cupped both hands around his face, feeling his hair and his shoulders as if it were for the first time.

Emma stood up and watched as the Sorcerer and the Librarian pressed their foreheads together and held each other close. Seeing Zelena begin to stir, Emma walked over to her and roughly lifted the woman to her feet.

Zelena looked around the room and watched in horror as the people she enslaved began to filter in through the doors. Jefferson led the way with his hat in his hand and his eyes no longer feverish, followed closely by a more alert Will Scarlett and a fuming Regina.

“No!” Zelena moaned as she ducked out of Emma’s grasp and backed away from the mob and into the corner of the room.

Rumpelstiltskin stood up and made his way slowly to where Zelena was huddled, her eyes wide in terror. Emma felt herself being pushed slightly back as the group narrowed in onto where Zelena was standing.

A gentle hand pulled Emma back to the present and she turned to face a smiling Belle.

“Thank you, Emma.” She said with a bright smile before looking over to where Rumpelstiltskin was hovering over a shaking Zelena. “You should probably go; I don’t think it’s going to be very pretty. You should be able to make it back to your home…” 

“Will he kill her?” Emma asked, unsure of how she felt about that.

Belle just smiled at Emma and gave her a big hug.

 

* * *

 

As Emma left through the front doors of the castle, she could hear a bloodcurdling scream, forcing Emma to run as far away from the Dark castle as she could. She stumbled through the thick of the woods and prayed that she was going in the right direction. Branches reached out and tugged at her jacket and hair and she tripped a bit on a thick root. In the distance, Emma let out a cry of relief when she spotted the back of her yellow bug, still sitting against the tree that she smashed into. Exhaustion suddenly came over Emma and she fumbled for the keys in her pocket and unlocked the door, slipping inside and finally resting. She was back at her car and she was safe, the nightmare was over.

She must have passed out because the next thing she knew the sun was coming up and there was a tap against her window. Emma let out a groan from her stiff neck and she slowly rolled down her window to see who was tapping at her window.

A middle aged man with bright red hair and glasses smiled at Emma in concern,

“Hey, are you alright Miss?” he asked as he inspected Emma and the cuts from the tree branches on her face.

“Actually, I’m not. Do you have a phone? I crashed my car and need a tow.” Emma replied, rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her hand.

The man nodded and pulled out a phone and dialed a tow truck for her. Emma looked down at smiled at the man’s Dalmatian who sat patiently at his master’s side, his tail wagging happily and stirring up a few wet leaves.

“Tow is on its way. You should probably go to a doctor. Luckily there’s a hospital just nearby.” The man said with another comforting smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma stood at the hospital circulation desk, filling out some forms after her medical exam. The doctor said she suffered a mild concussion but that she would soon be alright. Emma finished the forms and thought about the Dark Castle and the fantastical curse, wondering if it was in fact all just some terrible, concussion induced dream.

“Mom!”

Emma turned around and smiled widely as Henry bounded across the hospital floor and into Emma’s arms.

“Hey Kiddo, did you miss me?”S he said while ruffling the boys hair. Emma looked up and smiled as Neal also raced into the room and sighed in relief.

“Jesus Christ, Emma. We called everyone when you didn’t get home, what happened?” Neal asked, his hand reaching out and brushing a stray blonde hair away from her face. He frowned at the bandage on her forehead and leaned in to give her wound a small kiss.

“I crashed the car, and bumped my head. Doctors say I’ll be all right and will be making a full recovery.” Emma assured her son and Neal. “I had the most insane concussion dream too, it was very intense.” Emma laughed as she hugged Henry and smiled at Neal.

The family exited the Hospital and Emma looked around and frowned at her surroundings.

“Where are we anyway?” she asked as they turned down the street toward the downtown area.

“Storybrooke.” Neal responded with a grin, fishing out the keys to his rented Jetta that was parked on the street across from a public library. Emma nodded her head and slowly walked toward the car with Henry tucked under her arm.

 looking upwards, Emma paused when she read a store sign over head which said _Mr.Gold’s Pawnshop_  and Emma felt herself frowning at the familiar name. Discretely Emma looked into the windows of the pawnshop and froze in surprise when she saw a familiar man inside the shop putting away some items and checking them off on an inventory list.

_It can’t be_ Emma thought in shock as she stared at the doppelganger of Rumpelstiltskin in the shop. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw a woman also inside the store, her brown hair and blue eyes all too familiar as she moved to where the man was standing at the window. With a bright smile, the woman reached up and lovingly brushed a strand of the man’s long hair away from his face and gave him an affectionate kiss on his neck just above his red tie. The man smiled and turned in the woman’s arms, pressing his forehead against hers the same way Rumpelstiltskin and Belle did back at the dark castle.

“Mom, are you okay? What are you looking at?”

Emma looked down at Henry and back up at the couple who began to move toward the back of the shop, drawing the curtain on the other side of the counter closed behind them.

Emma felt herself smile slightly and she shook her head, looking down fondly at her son.

“Nothing Henry. Let’s go home.”


End file.
